Imprimación
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Debido a sucesos aleatorios, Stiles se vuelve un licántropo. Y está bien, es genial, si no fuera porque ahora ver a Derek no sería igual a cuando era un humano, pues se había imprimado de él. /Light OOC, porque volverse licántropo vuelve idiota a cualquiera y Stilinski no es la excepción. (Derek/Stiles) Yaoi.


**— IMPRIMACIÓN —**

* * *

— ¡Yo te mato, Hale! —gritó un más que enojado nuevo Stiles Stilinski, más alto, más musculado y, por lo que se ve, mucho más temperamental, mientras perseguía a Derek por todo el jardín trasero de la casa del Sheriff— ¡Este tipo de cosas se cuentan, pedazo de merluzo!

Y no es que Derek le tuviese miedo al joven. No, obvio no. Sólo sabía perfectamente bien todo lo anarquistas y descontrolados que eran los nuevos licántropos en el periodo de un año tras su conversión. Sobretodo si se trataba de Omegas. Peor que una mujer a la que se le han atrasado sus días del mes.

— No creí procedente hacerlo —comentó Derek en tono frío, encima de la gruesa rama de un árbol. Pero repito, Stiles 2.0 descontrolado no le daba miedo. Obvio no.

Al joven le salió un gruñido grueso desde la garganta. Obviamente él no estaba para éstas cosas, después de pasar casi un mes encerrado en su habitación, víctima de los profundos dolores de la conversión. Y después enterarse de lo que acababa de enterarse, que no era precisamente algo que tomar a broma, pues estaba de un humor de perros, nunca mejor dicho. Enarcó una ceja hacía el Alfa.

— Osea, ¿qué desde que me conoces supiste que yo era tu alma gemela? ¡¿Y NO CREISTE PROCEDENTE DECIRMELO?! —gruñó, solo enojándose más cuando Hale se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— ¡Baja aquí y discute conmigo como buen Alfa que eres! ¡ME ESTOY TRANQUILIZANDO! —casi mintió.

Stiles se sentía realmente muy tentado de transformarse en lobo y arremeter fuertemente contra el árbol, hasta que Derek cayese.

— Y yo que pensaba que imprimarse era más bonito... —se quejó por lo bajo Scott, quien observaba la escena desde el porche trasero.

— Eso te pasa por confiar en _Crepúsculo_ —le rebatió Lydia, a lo que el joven asintió, admitiendo su error.

— C-creo que deberíamos dejarlos sólos —comentó el Sheriff, quien no tenía reparos en mostrar lo "poco" asustado que estaba de la nueva y agresiva versión licántropa de su hijo.

Dios, cuanto le recordaba a su difunta esposa cuando se enojaba con él...

Su futuro yerno tendría una gran suerte divina si su anunciada pareja no le cortaba la cabeza esa noche. Aunque, si el universo creyó precedente volverlos perfectos uno para el otro, pensaba que tal vez Derek podría sobrevivir. Él mismo lo hizo... aunque, claro, su esposa no era una licántropa con fuerza sobrehumana incontrolada.

Los dos jóvenes licántropos asintieron por lo dicho por el hombre humano y cerraron a cal y canto la puerta. Scott pensando _lo siento, Derek_ desde lo más hondo.

En cuanto la pareja se quedó sola, Derek no dudo de bajar de un salto perfecto de tres metros de pié hasta el suelo.

Stiles formó un puño con su mano en dirección a la cara arrogante del hombre Hale, quien no se molestó en defenderse, pues tal y como esperó, el brazo del joven se paró a la mitad del camino. Todo su cuerpo temblando por unos segundos, hasta que al final se rindió y bajo el puño. Un licántropo _no_ daña a su pareja. Un licántropo existe para hacer feliz a su pareja (eso y exterminar de una vez a los malditos chupasangre, pero eso es otra historia).

En seguida, en la cara del joven se formó un puchero. Menos mal, el idiota de siempre seguía aun dentro del lobo que era ahora. En realidad, Stiles no estaba enfadado, sin embargo sí herido. Es decir, la imprimación le muestra a los lobos la vida feliz que vivirán al lado de su pareja predestinada, en cuanto miran a sus ojos por primera vez. Y Stiles ama el futuro que vio, de veras, pero que él se haya imprimado de Derek sólo podía signifar que el Alfa también lo hizo de su persona en su momento. Sin embargo, nunca existió una maldita señal, ni una muestra de afecto por mas mínima que fuera que hiciera que el joven pensara "¡Hey, le gusto al lobo!". Nada. ¡Nada!... Bueno, siempre existieron esos besos fugaces, pero eso... en realidad, Stiles nunca supo que demonios era eso, porque el licántropo se portaba tan frío e indiferente tanto antes como después de los contactos de sus labios y sus tan acostumbrados "Dile a alguien que te besé y despidete de la vida". Y eso le hacía sentirse completamente olvidado en uno de los momentos que deberia ser de los más felices de su vida. Es decir... ¡todo ese tiempo había tenido al amor de su vida delante de sus narices y ahora ya lo sabía! Pero resulta que el amor de su vida era el lobo más insensible del mundo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó con ojos de cachorrito, tal cual el humano Stiles habría hecho.

Derek se mesó la barba incipiente mientras suspiraba. No iba a ser fácil confesar eso...

— Eras humano, Stiles —comenzó—. Un humano que se pasaba la vida persiguiendo cualquier busto de exageradas proporciones que pasará cerca de él.

... que el gran Derek Hale temía ser rechazado.

Stiles estaba tan sorprendido que ni reírse pudo. En especial ahora que sus sentidos eran más finos y podía _oler_ los sentimientos de su pareja. Y en ese momento Derek apestaba a nervios. Ahora entendía porque los licántropos le decían que se replanteara el hecho de comprarse un desodorante más fuerte cada vez que salían a la aventura. Era un olor horrendo... sin embargo, en Derek, el duro de Derek, se podía notar hasta adorable, pero él no admitiría eso.

— Hubiera entendido —aseguró el joven—. Es decir, acepté bastante fácil que mi mejor amigo se convirtiese en un lobo, así que...

Derek estaba más que incómodo con esto. Cierto era que él nunca fue el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero aun tenía respeto por la imprimación y la vida en pareja. Y por supuesto no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que mover el culo por ese sentimiento de amor, sobreproducción y pertenencia que empezó a invadirle cada vez más con el paso del tiempo y que pronto aquellos besos fugaces, pero especiales para él, no contrarestrarian.

— Por supuesto, tu numerito de antes solo respalda mi teoría de que te habrías tirado a mis brazos sin pensarlo.

Stiles 2.0 tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse en vergüenza. Miró hacía el suelo.

— ¿Y... ahora qué?

Derek chasqueó la lengua.

— Exactamente nada ha cambiado. Sólo que eres un licántropo inexperto ahora. Necesitas entrenamiento.

El joven levantó la vista, a punto de perder los nervios de nuevo, con un tic en el ojo. ¡Insensible sin corazón!

— Me siento muy fuerte ahora.

— No ese tipo de entrenamiento —Derek se acercó, _peligrosamente cerca,_ al joven.

Por supuesto, los instintos más bajos de ambos comenzaron a encenderse, seguían siendo animales después de todo, pero los de Stilinski estaban más alborotados, por supuesto. El susodicho se mordió el labio, resistiendo la tentación de devorarle la boca a su demasiado sexy Alfa.

— Me refiero a tu autocontrol —explicó Hale—. Eres joven, eres inesperto y tienes mucha tendencia a lanzarte al peligro sin pensar, la manada no puede permitirse a una oveja descarriada por mucho tiempo.

Ese comentario le había sonado pedante. Y pedante le habría parecido, si no fuera porque ahora era un lobo y podía _oler_ la preocupación de su compañero.

Derek se preocupaba por él.

Perfecto, cada vez era más difícil controlarse. Y eso el puñetero de Hale lo notó, porque eligió justamente ese momento de debilidad para acariciarle la mejilla.

Una muestra de afecto. ¡Una muestra de afecto de Derek Hale! Una provocación sin duda.

— ¿Que te creías que eran mis incursiones nocturnas a tu habitación? —Hale enarcó pedante una ceja hacía el joven licántropo— ¿Visitas de cortesía a destiempo?

Y Stiles estaba encantado de caer en ella.

— Te amo, idiota.

Esa vez, fue el Omega quien tomo la iniciativa y besó a su Alfa mientras se aferraba a su cuello (el maldito de Derek seguía siendo un poco más alto que él, a pesar de todo). El joven siempre había adorado los besos de Hale, los guardaba bajo llave como su más dulce secreto entre dos al darse cuenta de que ese trato era exclusivo, sólo para él. Pero este era diferente, pues por primera vez el Alfa no ocultaba los sentimientos que tenía al besar a su Omega predestinado, básicamente porque ya no podía. Maldito Stiles 2.0 y sus finos sentidos de lobo.

Por otra parte, no se sentía nada mal poder perder el control entre los brazos del Alfa, Stilinski realmente podría acostumbrarse.

— Eso del autocontrol suena bien —aseguró en un susurro insinuante contra la boca de su pareja—. ¿Pero por qué no esperamos hasta mañana... o al próximo año?

Hale sólo pudo negar con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. La adolescencia y una reciente conversión no eran precisamente una buena mezcla.

* * *

— Bueno —comenzó el señor Stilinski—, así que para abreviar, mi hijo es un hombre lobo ahora. Y está prometido con el Alfa de la manada.

Scott asintió.

El Sheriff suspiró.

— En fin, mi hijo es gay. Un lobo gay. Supongo que, por lo menos, ya tengo asegurado que no habra "bebés sorpresa" antes de tiempo.

Scott sintió un tic en el ojo.

— Esto... señor Stilinski... —el Sheriff observó la preocupación del licántropo mejor amigo de su hijo.

— ¿Sí?

— Bueno... —Scott comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras Lydia trataba no carcajearse—. Stiles es un Omega ahora, lo que significa que puede concebir hijos.

El humano abrió grandes sus ojos, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla de la cocina, tirándola al suelo, mientras salía hacía el jardín trasero hecho un basilisco.

— ¡HALE! —gritó— ¡MÁS TE VALE VIGILAR DONDE PONES LAS MANOS!

Y, entonces sí, la licántropa no pudo evitar reírse como una loca hasta que sus pulmones dolieron.


End file.
